Harry Potter and Sirius Black
by Claudia
Summary: Sirius is finally cleared and Harry goes to live with him getting him away from the Dursleys' forever.


Harry Potter and Sirius Black

It was another miserable day at number 4 Privet Drive and one Harry Potter was absolutely wishing the summer would end as soon as possible. He had only been back for a couple of weeks and yet it seemed like years to Harry. He couldn't wait to go back to school, which at the moment seemed years away instead of only months. Harry sighed and tried to do some of his Hogwarts homework. He loved doing his homework anything to remind him of his friends and the place he'd rather be right now at school. He even liked doing his potions homework even if he did hate the teacher Severus Snape. Snape hated him with a vengeance although Harry had never been able to completely figure out why. He gave Harry detentions whenever possible and loved to take points from Gryffindor Harry's house. Finally Harry got a letter from his best friend Ron Weasley and it read: 

__

Dear Harry,

Dad just got the news. They've caught Peter Pettigrew red-handed, or 

rather shouldn't it be paw-handed? (At this, Harry groaned.) Sorry, 

Fred and George put me up to that one. Well, they have caught him 

and are holding him at Azkaban. Dad says that he is scared out 

of his wits in fright. Especially since Sirius Black is on the loose. The 

Ministry is hoping that he will confess to framing Black for killing your 

parents. Let me know how you are doing. Oh, Dad wanted me to tell 

you that he wants you to testify against Pettigrew, but that you might 

have to sneak out of the Dursleys' house to do it or we'll have to pick 

you up. Do you want to do it? Just send an answer back by Hedwig to 

us in a few days, okay? Also, have you looked at the topics that we 

have to do on a paper for Snape. Like: The Practicality of Werewolves 

and Vampires and their uses, Discuss the events of the thirteen Plague 

potions and why were they discontinued, and what about this one: Love 

Potions, Good or Evil? What are you doing your paper on? Myself, I have 

no idea whatsoever which to do. Well, this is it, until next time.

Ron

Harry sighed as he crumpled the paper in his lap. How was he going to get away from the Dursleys' for this? Harry sent Ron a letter back a couple of days later saying that he would do anything to help clear his godfather's name. Harry also included that he too hadn't chosen a topic for his paper. Snape had thrown so much at them in the previous year that he briefly wondered how the man could keep all of it straight.

A few days later, Ron sent a letter to Harry that someone would come and pick him up at midnight on Saturday, long after the Dursleys had gone to sleep and hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble. Harry knew that he would have to tell his aunt and uncle about it, but he wouldn't tell them that he wanted to live with his godfather. Instead, he would defend Sirius and hope that he was cleared. It was only a few days till Saturday and Harry had no idea what he was going to say at the trial. 

Harry also got a letter from Sirius that read:

__

Harry,

Hope you are doing well I just wanted to let you know 

That they have finally caught Pettigrew and hopefully 

he will clear me. If I am cleared the offer still; stands for

you to come and live with me if you want to. Just remember 

that I love you very deeply no matter what happens and also 

stay out of trouble.

Your godfather,

Sirius

Harry grinned and laughed at this last statement. At least he had one person who cared about him. No that; wasn't true the Weasleys' cared about him. They treated him like family every time he visited them. _Family,_ Harry thought wishfully. W_hy couldn't he have a family that cared about him as much as he cared about them? But if Sirius was freed he would have a family. A family who cared about him, who wanted to know if he got good grades or if he were hurt playing Quidditch. Besides he didn't go looking for trouble - trouble looked for him._

Harry went down to lunch prepared to get into a furious argument with his uncle over this thing, but one way or the other he was going; even is he had to run away. The sooner Sirius was cleared the better. Harry came into the kitchen and sat down without speaking. Unfortunately Dudley was still on a diet all though he was beginning to lose weight at least a little bit. He no longer looked like a young killer whale, but more like a bloated dolphin. It had taken two years, but he was finally beginning to lose weight and it was about time too.

"Uh Uncle Vernon?" began Harry, quietly.

"What do you want?" asked Vernon with a sneer.

"I just got a letter from Ron and his dad asked me to testify on Sirius behalf. They've caught Peter Pettigrew you see... Harry stopped speaking when he saw Uncle Vernon's expression.

"Well they can just do without your testimony because you aren't going," Uncle Vernon snapped, looking back at his paper.

"I'm going whether you like it or not," said Harry quietly, refusing to lose his temper. "My testimony could make the difference."

Vernon looked up his eyes burning with anger, his expression grim because Harry dared to defy him. "I'll lock you in your room again and put bars on the window then we'll see if you go anywhere!" exclaimed Vernon angrily.

"You can do that and when somebody shows up to pick me up they'll just pull the bars loose like they did the last time, because I've already sent Hedwig with my reply," said Harry.

Uncle Vernon growled deep in his throat, but what Harry said was true they could just pull the bars loose. "I suppose I have no choice," growled Vernon. "Get out of here and you better stay out of way for the rest of the week." Harry hurried out of the room Dudley's piggy little eyes following his departure.

Before he knew it Saturday came and then midnight Hagrid appeared at Harry's window exactly on time on Sirius' motorcycle and Harry climbed on board with Hedwig's cage under his arm. The rest of his stuff he had hidden under the floorboards except for his wand, which he also carried with him. He didn't want Dudley messing around with things he didn't understand before he got back. "Got everythin' Harry?" asked Hagrid as he helped Harry climb up behind him.

"Yes I left everything except Hedwig and my wand, but I hid it just in case Dudley comes snooping and gets into something he doesn't understand and hurts himself," said Harry.

Hagrid snorted for he had a great dislike for the Dursleys' and he hated the way they treated Harry, but if all went well he would be living with Sirius in the near future. "Not that I care," Harry added hastily, "But my aunt and uncle would explode and never allow me to come back to Hogwarts. So it's better to be safe then sorry."

"I guess that is so," said Hagrid, although he still didn't like the Dursleys' one bit. After that conversation lagged a bit as they flew into the night sky and arrived at their destination a few hours later. Harry had fallen asleep has head pillowed on Hagrid's broad back. "Harry, Harry wake up we're here," said a voice that brought Harry back to consciousness slowly.

"Oh Hagrid I must have fallen asleep," said Harry still a bit sleepily.

"That's okay, it was long journey and in the middle of ter night too, but now come on they are waiting," said Hagrid. Harry followed Hagrid until they came to a room. "Yeh're supposed to stay here until somebod' comes an' get yeh," said Hagrid leading him to a room with comfortable chairs. Sirius was sitting in one of them asleep and Harry walked to sit beside him trying not to wake him. Sirius woke up with a start to discover his godson sitting beside him.

"Harry how did you get here?"

"Hagrid brought me," said Harry.

"You shouldn't have come," said Sirius looking at his godson, lovingly.

"I had to come," said Harry quietly. "I had to try to clear your name."

Sirius hugged him and Harry just enjoyed being close to the only family he had left. The Dursleys' didn't count. They had never treated him like family; they treated him more like a slave then anything else. They held that position for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally broke apart.

"You still shouldn't have come," said Sirius, seriously. "You don't need more publicity then you're getting already."

"I guess that's true, but I had to at least try to clear you name," said Harry. When Sirius was about to respond to this Harry said, "This is just something I had to do." 

Sirius finally gave in and sighed heavily. "I know, but I can't help being a little protective. After all you are my best friends son and I want to keep you from getting hurt."

"That's life and I'm no longer the little boy you remember I'm growing up Sirius," said Harry.

"I know I know and your father would have been so proud of you," said Sirius softly.

Harry beamed at that and said, "Hey cheer up Sirius we'll still do lots of things together."

"Only if I am cleared," Sirius reminded him.

"You'll be cleared," said Harry with more confidence then he felt. After all it had taken the Ministry of Magic fifteen years just to catch Pettigrew. "They finally caught Pettigrew didn't they?"

Sirius grinned at Harry's statement hoping he was right and didn't have a chance to respond as Hagrid came in the door, "They're ready for yeh," said Hagrid to Harry. Harry rose and they walked down a dimly lit corridor Hagrid leading the way until they came to a big room that was only lit by torches placed every few feet. Harry noticed Peter Pettigrew at once he was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room his arms held down by manacles made of what looked like rusting iron. All the Weasleys' were there Arthur and Molly the parents and then the seven Weasley children including his best friend Ron. Hermione his other friend was also there sitting on the other side of the Weasleys'. Hagrid ushered Harry forward and everybody turned to look at who had entered. There was subsided whispering when they saw who it was. "Here he is," said Hagrid to someone who was standing in the shadow. 

Cornelius Fudge stepped out of the shadow and said, "Now Harry I want you to tell the court what happened at Hogwarts a little over two years ago."

Harry repeated the events in which he was sure Fudge already knew when he finished Fudge asked, "So you do not believe that Sirius Black is guilty of any of the crimes that he was put in Azkaban for?"

"No I do not," said Harry, quietly, but firmly.

"And why do you not believe he is guilty?" asked Fudge.

Harry considered this for a couple of minutes before he answered, "Because my father thought of Sirius Black as a friend, his best friend and that is good enough for me." After that Fudge dismissed him and called Ron Weasley. Ron told the same story Harry had and so did Hermione. Finally the verdict came through after Pettigrew had confessed and proven Sirius Black innocent. 

Harry was overjoyed that Sirius was finally proven innocent and he hoped Sirius' offer still stood for him to come live with Sirius and get away from the Dursleys' forever.

A few hours later

Sirius, Harry the Weasleys' and Hermione all stood outside of Azkaban and Sirius said, "you can come live with me now Harry and get away from the Dursleys' forever."

"That would be great Sirius," said Harry, enthusiastically.

"But not quite yet I need time to do a few things first so I'm afraid you'll have to go back with the Dursleys' for awhile," said Sirius, sadly. 

"You could come stay with us," suggested Ron, looking at his mom and dad, imploringly.

"Well of course you can Harry dear if you want to spend the rest of the summer with us that would be fine," said Molly Weasley.

"I would love to," said Harry, sadly. "But I can't not this time. I left all my Hogwarts stuff at the Dursleys' all except for Hedwig and my wand."

"I hope you hid all your stuff to where Dudley can't get into anything," said Ron. "From what you told me he likes to snoop around." 

"Of course I did," said Harry. "I know how Dudley likes to snoop around if I'm not there, so I hid everything under the floorboards." Just then they; were surrounded by reporters from the Daily Prophet who started barging Sirius with questions. "Mr. Black will you hold it against the Ministry of Magic for locking you in Azkaban for 12 years even though you were innocent?" asked one reporter.

"No," answered Sirius, "The only three people I hold it against are my old friend Peter Pettigrew who should have died rather then betray his friends. Cornelius Fudge for not checking into it more closely and Barty Crouch for sending me to Azkaban without a trial. But since Crouch is dead I guess that only leaves two people to bear a grudge against. Fudge does not deserve to be in charge at the Ministry of Magic. Now if you'll excuse us I need to take Harry home." Sirius pushed his way through the crowd, before they could say anything else Harry following close behind. "I'll take you home," said Sirius, once they were through the crowd of reporters. "And I'll see you as soon as possible."

"Just hurry," pleaded Harry.

Sirius climbed onto his motorcycle with Harry behind him and took off into the slowly lightening sky. It was nearly six a.m. and Harry was extremely tired. "I'm so glad you are finally cleared," said Harry, loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engine and the wind.

"Me to, it's no fun being on the run not being able to be there for you when you need me," said Sirius. 

"You did the best you could I understand that," said Harry. "And I have managed to survive if barely."

"You should never have been forced into those situations in the first place," said Sirius in a voice full of resentment and anger. Harry knew Sirius wasn't mad at him, but at Voldemort, the Malfoy's and his old friend Wormtail for forcing Harry into situations he didn't want to be in, in the first place. 

"It's okay Uncle Sirius if they came at us we will fight them together and we will let nothing harm us or; our friends," said Harry soothingly.

Sirius only nodded and grinned where Harry couldn't see him to this statement and before Harry knew it he was back at his window the cycle hovering outside it. Harry climbed through his window and grabbed Hedwig's cage from the sidecar. I'll see you soon Harry I promise you," said Sirius, then he was gone as the cycle flew off into the early morning and disappeared from sight.

"Yeah I hope so," said Harry softly. "Send me an owl day or night I don't care," he said before closing his window and going down to breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen Uncle Vernon looked up from reading his paper. "So did your godfather get off," asked Uncle Vernon with a sneer.

"Yes, actually he did," said Harry calmly. He didn't know what had come over him. Maybe it was the thought that he was going to leave this house forever or maybe it just was that Sirius had finally been cleared or maybe he was just growing up, but what ever it was Uncle Vernon's comments didn't bother him anymore.

Uncle Vernon seeing that his comments didn't bother Harry went back to his paper. Aunt Petunia handed him his breakfast without a word a single piece of toast with one piece of bacon. And it was burnt to boot, but Harry didn't say a word and ate it in silence. He knew they were angry with him for standing up to them and he was lucky to be getting fed at all, but he didn't care, not, anymore. He knew he would be leaving soon and that brought a smile to his face. Before his aunt or uncle could say anything he finished his breakfast and stomach still growling from hunger put his dish in the dishwasher, asked to be excused and went to his room.

It had been a week since Sirius had been cleared and Harry wondered again where the hell he was. That one; week had seemed like months. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been treating him worse then they normally did. And Dudley tried to beat him up whenever he could, but Harry was usually able to out run him. Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell and he started to get up to answer it before he fully remembered where he was. He lay back down on his bed and tried to get back to his potions, homework when he heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me I'm looking for Harry Potter," said the voice.

"There is no Harry Potter living here," snarled the voice of Harry's uncle. 

The voice sounded familiar. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then the voice spoke again. "This is no. four Privet Drive is it not?" asked the voice. 

Before Uncle Vernon could answer Harry was down the stairs like a streak of lighting and was, pushing past Uncle Vernon, shouting, "Sirius." Harry hugged him hard and Sirius put his arms around him. "Please tell me you are here to take me with you," said Harry in a whisper that only Sirius could hear. 

"Yes, get your things," said Sirius.

Harry whooped with joy and headed upstairs at a fast run to get his Hogwarts things. "Wait a minute you can't just take him out of here he is under our care," began Uncle Vernon angrily.

"Some care you treat him worse then dirt. Don't buy him decent clothes or treat him right he'll be happier with me," said Sirius just as angrily.

"But we are his legal guardians," sputtered Aunt Petunia.

"No you are not madam," said Sirius a little bit more calmly. "Technically James Potter left me as the godfather and in so being I am Harry's legal guardian until such time as he becomes of age and old enough to take care of himself," said Sirius handing over the papers he had with them. Uncle Vernon was looking over the papers just as Harry came, clanging down the stairs with Hedwig's cage under one arm and dragging his trunk down with both hands. Sirius moved to help Harry with the trunk and they carried it outside to Sirius' motorcycle they then loaded Harry's stuff into the motorcycle, boarded and took off for the stars towards their home. Then Sirius helped Harry climb up behind him. Harry took one last look at the house that had been his home for the last 16 years and felt no sorrow to finally be leaving it. Uncle Vernon still stood sputtering in the doorway as the motorcycle disappeared into the afternoon sky.

Harry and Sirius sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts until finally Harry spoke. "I'm so glad to see you, Sirius," said Harry. 

Sirius smiled slightly and said, "Your father and I were very close until I got blamed for killing your parents and was sent to Azkaban as punishment for my supposed crime."

Harry shuddered, remembering the dementors that had come to track down his godfather. Also he remembered the feeling of the dementors. Getting anywhere near one made you feel like you were drowning in ice and thinking he would die from the experience, but thankfully he didn't. Or rather thanks to Professor Remus Lupin, another of Sirius' friends who had unfortunately been cursed into changing into a werewolf thanks to a bite that he had gotten as a child. Harry wondered what had happened to him. 

"What happened to Professor Lupin?" he asked, his eyes focusing on his godfather.

Sirius shrugged a look of sadness on his gaunt features. "I don't know, Harry. I tried to find out through Dumbledore, but he cannot find him anywhere. He's not at the old shack nor anywhere in or near Hogwarts."

"Has Professor Dumbledore been looking for him all this time?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, he considers Lupin a good friend and former student. Why, even Severus is looking for Lupin." 

Harry went bug-eyed. _Severus Snape--looking for a man that he had despised in his youth! That didn't sound like him!_ "Are you sure that Snape was looking for Lupin? Maybe he's responsible for his disappearance," suggested Harry.

"No, Harry. He didn't. Besides I've been there on a discreet visit and both Snape and Dumbledore are getting worried. Plus, I've never seen Severus worried about anything."

"Then maybe he's changed?"

Sirius snorted. "I doubt that. He'll probably be the same terrible potions, professor to you and all the other students. He didn't seem to enjoy seeing me very much. He's still the shady Slytherin that he has always been."

Harry groaned, dreading the coming school year with Snape still hovering around.

"So Harry, what do you want to do?" asked Sirius.

"Go to your home?" replied Harry.

"Our home, Harry. As an old saying goes, _mi casa es su casa._"

"Where is it? Our home I mean."

"It's located a bit on the outskirts of London, but don't worry we can go into town to get what you need for school."

"I've been meaning to ask you how you got your motorcycle back I thought Hagrid still had it?" asked Harry. 

Sirius smiled, "He did, but he knew I would probably be taking you home if I was cleared so, he gave it back to me since I didn't have any other transport. He also said when I picked you up to tell the Dursleys what for, within reason of course."

Harry laughed. "Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail the first time I met him you know."

One of Sirius' eyebrows arched. "Did he now? And all that I did was give them a good talking to. It seems that old Hagrid had all the fun."

That made Harry laugh even harder. After a few minutes, he composed himself. "What would you have done?"

"If I had my way--I'd have eaten them."

Harry and Sirius exchanged smiles and laughter. Harry knew Sirius couldn't harm a soul. 

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at 1124 Thorn Lane upon the outskirts of London.

It was a two-story brick edifice done the old Victorian style and there was a small garden attached to it in the front. When they got all of Harry's stuff out of the cycle, then Sirius proceeded to give Harry the full tour. There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study, a big kitchen, a library, a dining room, a living room and a parlor room. In Harry's room, there was so much; space that Harry didn't know what to do. It was colored in tan with a huge wooden four poster bed with a blue comforter that seemed to swallow Harry as he jumped up upon it. As he curled up into the bed, Harry's heart was racing with excitement. This was the great summer ever! 

"If you need anything just let me know," said Sirius.

"Oh Sirius this is great," said Harry. "A room of my own at last."

"Didn't you have your own room at the Dursleys'? Sirius asked.

"No, I mostly slept in the cupboard under the stairs that is until I got my letter from Hogwarts when I turned eleven they moved me to Dudley's other room because they thought people were spying on them." 

Sirius growled deep in is throat in anger at this, "What did you do for fun?" asked Sirius.

"Fun?" asked Harry. "I didn't even know what fun was until I started going to Hogwarts and met Ron and Hermione. I mostly just tried to stay out of the way of Dudley and his gang. They were always looking for me to beat me up. I rarely ever got caught though." 

Sirius didn't look happy at what Harry was saying then he looked sad, "Well that part of your life is over if you need anything let me know. Any problems I want to know about them and you are welcome to invite your friends to come and stay with us for a couple of weeks if you want."

"You know I never had any friends until I started at Hogwarts Dudley and his friends always threatened anybody who tried to make friends with me," said Harry, a little sadly.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow for your school books and other things," said Sirius, saying nothing to Harry's statement and holding Harry tightly. Whoever could mistreat a nice kid like Harry was slime thought Sirius as he left Harry to his own devices.

Harry looked around his room and saw the shelves loaded with books and toys. Harry went over to look and found a set of gobstones and a, wizard chess, among other things. Harry was delighted. He found all sorts of books about Quidditch his favorite wizard sport. Harry had never read much because the Dursleys' had never bought him anything. They had never given him birthday presents or Christmas presents nothing. 

A few hours later Sirius called him down for dinner and Harry rushed downstairs because he was starved. What he saw when he got there astonished him, a huge turkey sat on the center of the table and around in was mashed potatoes and gravy, bread and vegetables. Harry sat down and began to fill his plate after the blessing was said. The table was round so he and Sirius sat side by side. 

"So now that you are free you'll come visit me at school once in awhile?" asked Harry.

"Of course I will," said Sirius. "And you and me will do lots of things together in the summer." 

"You're the only family I have Sirius. I don't count the Dursleys' as family, even in they; are related to my mother."

Sirius grinned and blushed at this, but said nothing. Secretly though he was pleased Harry seemed happier then he ever had been at least from what he had seen and been told by Dumbledore. And if Sirius had anything to say about it, he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

The next day Harry and Sirius went into London to get Harry's schoolbooks for the coming year. After they went to Gringotts the wizard bank to get some money they got Harry they went book shopping, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and got two ice cream cones. Sirius sighed with pleasure. "It's been years since I've had ice cream." When they finished their cones Sirius said, "It's time to buy you some new clothes Harry. They ones you have on don't really fit."

"I'm not surprised they used to belong to Dudley. I've never had new clothes before," said Harry.

"You have never had new shoes or clothes?" asked Sirius shocked

"No, and the question is do I have enough for new clothes and to finish my school education?" asked Harry logically.

"Harry I'm your guardian I'll buy the clothes. I'm supposed to provide for you," said Sirius.

"You don't have to Sirius I can buy my own clothes. I just never really thought about buying new clothes before, because I knew if the Dursleys' found them they would just take them and give them to the salvation, army or something," said Harry.

Sirius shook his head at this statement, but did not reply. These Dursleys' sounded mean, hateful and not nice at all. "What do you want for your birthday Harry?" asked Sirius. "After all your birthday was last week."

"You've already given me so much," said Harry. "A home I can actually enjoy coming home to for one. I never did enjoy coming home for the summer when I lived with the Dursleys'."

"You grew up never getting anything from your Aunt and Uncle because they despised what you were it's the least I can do," said Sirius.

Harry sighed and said; "I don't know what I want."

"Well we'll look and maybe you'll spot something you want," said Sirius. "I know what about tickets for you and Ron to go to the next professional Quidditch match."

"Oh Sirius can you get tickets I just love Quidditch and so does Ron. His favorite team is the Chudley Cannons."

"I've heard of them," said Sirius, thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do."

By the time they got home it was getting dark and Sirius' motorcycle was loaded down with packages, more then Harry thought it could possibly hold. But Harry figured the cycles storage compartment had been magically enhanced to hold more. "Thank you for everything Sirius," said Harry, gratefully.

"You're quite welcome Harry it's been good to get out and do something with my godson let me tell you," said Sirius.

"I bet it is, I never want to see another dementor again and I know you don't," said Harry shivering at the thought.

"Oh Harry did I show you the article they did about me in the Daily Prophet?"

"No you didn't," said Harry.

"I have it somewhere and it was before you came to live with me," said Sirius through some things. "Ah here it is," said Sirius digging the paper out and handing it to Harry.

Harry took it and read the article on the front page it read:

Sirius Black Proven Innocent

Peter Pettigrew Caught

Sirius Black has finally been proven innocent after 15 

years, 12 of those spent in Azkaban. Black has long 

been accused of killing 13 people with a single curse, 

including Pettigrew. But Pettigrew turned up a few 

weeks ago very much alive after 15 years and was 

caught by the Ministry of Magic. He has confessed 

to framing Black and been given the death sentence. 

The Dementors kiss will be performed within a week. 

In the meantime he is being held in a high security 

cell in Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge has stated that he 

is deeply regretful that such a mistake was made and 

that Black will receive a signed apology from the 

Ministry of Magic and reparations will be made to 

Black's reputation.

Harry looked up and snorted as he finished the article. "Reparations indeed there is nothing they can do that will make up for 12 years in Azkaban."

"That's certainly the truth," Sirius sighed. "Those are years I will never regain. Years I could have spent watching you grow up."

"It's okay Sirius, maybe those years were meant to teach us both something," said Harry.

"Like what? Besides pain and anguish?" asked Sirius.

"Like how to survive when the going gets tough," said Harry. "After all you had to survive dementors for 12 years and I had to survive to Dursleys'. If that isn't teaching you how to be tough I don't know what is."

"You're wise behind your years Harry," said Sirius with a slight smile.

"No, I'm not I've just had a lot of time to think about it is all. After all what did I have to do at the Dursleys', but think?"

The next morning the doorbell rang and Sirius answered it. On his front doorstep stood reporters from the Daily Prophet. As soon as they say him they began barging him with questions as they tried to push past him.

"I hear you have Harry Potter living with you is that true?" asked one reporter.

Before Sirius could answer Harry came down the stairs rubbing his eyes sleepily, for it was still quite early. "Mr. Potter how do you like living with your godfather?" shouted one of the reporters as they spotted him. Harry stood frozen and didn't answer as Sirius gestured for him to go back upstairs. Harry complied and went back to his room as Sirius tried to push the reporters out the door. "Get off my property, Harry and I just want to be left alone to make up for lost time." When the reporters didn't move; Sirius shouted, "**GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" **andtook out his wand and prepared to do a spell. The reporters scattered before Sirius could do a spell and were gone. The wand was new he had bought it when he had been cleared of all charges.

Sirius closed the door and went up to see Harry. He knocked and when a voice said come in he entered. "You okay?" asked Sirius as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I've just had a couple of bad experiences with reporters. Just one in fact, her name was Rita Skeeter," said Harry. 

"Yeah I remembering you mentioning her in a letter a few years ago," said Sirius. "Caused you and Hermione a lot of trouble and told a lot of lies."

"It turned out she could turn into a beetle and she was listening to all our conversations. She caused Hagrid some trouble to and other people as well. Hermione figured it out in the end and caught her. She promised to let her go once she got back home if she promised to stop writing for one year to see if she could break the habit of telling lies. We never heard from her again. I still hate reporters though."

Harry came downstairs as Sirius called him down for lunch. This was a few days after the reporters had come and they'd be back Harry was sure. There was no stopping them once they smelled a story in the air. They were kind of like muggle reporters in that respect. Sirius had begun to gain some weight over the last couple of weeks and he was starting to fill out and again looked like the man in his parents wedding picture. Although his hair now had streaks of gray, plus he had wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth that made him look older.

Sirius looked up from his paper and said, "Here's a article from the Daily Prophet that I thought might interest you," said Sirius, handing over the paper.

"Oh?" asked Harry as he took the paper and started to read as he took a bite of sandwich. It read:

Fudge Has Been, Asked to resign as the Head

of the Ministry of Magic

Cornelius Fudge the head of The Ministry of Magic has been 

asked to step down. His refusing to believe Dumbledore when 

he said you know who had returned nearly got a lot of people 

killed and if it had not been for the quick action of several 

witches and wizards including Harry Potter who isn't even fully 

trained, it would have ended in disaster. Also Fudge's ill handling 

of the situation several years ago, where he sentenced an innocent 

hippogriff by name Buckbeak to death just for knocking over a 

student and his mistake 15 years ago of letting Barty Crouch send 

Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial. That and other mistakes he 

has made over the years is coming close to tearing The Ministry of 

Magic apart. They have to choose a new head quickly or face 

destruction from within.

"Good I never did like Fudge," muttered Harry.

"Neither did I," admitted Sirius. "He was always to rash for my taste. Hardly ever listened to anybody."

"I think I'll go write Ron and Hermione and ask if they've seen this article."

"They don't like him very much either?" asked Sirius.

"Let's just say we aren't big fans of Cornelius Fudge," said Harry, before he disappeared upstairs to write his letters.

__

Ron,

Did you see the article on Fudge? About how they are 

forcing him to resign as head of The Ministry of Magic? 

Good riddance I say, he always treated me like a five-

year old. You know how he is after all, your father 

works for the Ministry. The Ministry needs somebody 

that knows what they are doing and Fudge certainly 

didn't at least from what I know of the magic world.

Harry

P.S. I wonder who will become the new head of the Ministry? 

Someone more competent I hope.

Harry wrote similar one to Hermione and then said, "Okay Hedwig take these to Ron and Hermione and wait for their, answer and come back as soon as possible." He gave Hedwig both letters and opened the window. Hedwig gave him an affectionate peck on the arm and then was off into the late afternoon sky. Soon she was only a white speck on the horizon and then she was gone.

Harry smiled thinking of his friends as he waited eagerly for their answer.

Two days later Harry and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess when Hedwig came flying in the open window to land on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and took the replies from Hedwig's claws, then patted her feathers in a way that made her coo softly. She pecked him affectionately then flew up the stairs and into Harry's room. "I'll read these after the game. It's your turn Sirius," said Harry. 

Sirius moved, "I believe that is check and mate Sirius," Harry said, then moved his piece into the checkmate position.

"So it is," said Sirius. "I used to be pretty good at this, but it has been a long time since I have played."

"Don't worry I'm not that good either. Ron on the other hand is very good at this game he has pieces that know him so well that they can guess where he wants to move before he says anything." Harry then opened his letters the one from Hermione first. It read:

__

Harry,

I'm so glad you are finally happy and that Sirius is 

free. Tell him I said hello by the way. As for the 

article I did see and I agree with you at least partially. 

"Cornelius Fudge might have deserved to lose his job, 

but what if they put somebody worse in his place?

"She does have a point, but then again she always does," Harry muttered, as he continued to read.

__

On the other hand they could put someone who knows 

what he is doing and hopefully they will make a good 

choice that will serve the Ministry of Magic for many 

years to come. We will just have to wait and see. See 

you on the Hogwarts express in a few more weeks

Your friend,

Hermione

Harry then put Hermione's letter aside and picked up Ron's reply.

__

Harry,

"Yes I saw the article on Fudge and from what dad 

has told they're arguing over who is going to be the 

next head of the Ministry. Dad doesn't know if it 

will ever be resolved or at least not quickly which is 

what they need at the moment. Once the magical 

community gets a hold of this news if they haven't 

already. I mean the press has already gotten a hold of 

the story and are milking it for all it is worth as the old 

expression goes. Hopefully they will put someone in 

charge that knows what they are doing. Got to go mum 

is calling me for dinner. See you at school. 

Ron

__

P.S. Say hi to Sirius for me.

"Interesting letters from your friends?" asked Sirius as Harry finally looked up to discover Sirius had been watching him with an almost wishful expression on his face.

"Yeah they both told me to tell you hello for them. They've really taken a liking to you and I can see why."

"Oh?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"Yeah you're kind, considerate and care about what happens to other people. I mean who broke out of Azkaban just because they knew I was in danger?" asked Harry. It was a rhetorical question. "Who gave me all the help they could when somebody put my name in the cup of fire for the triwizard tournament? While they were on the run I might add. I still don't know how you didn't manage to get caught." 

"Luck," Sirius finally replied; with a smile, after staying quiet through Harry's little speech, "And a little bit of help from Dumbledore."

"Yeah Dumbledore's a great man otherwise I would have been expelled I'm sure, especially if Snape was in charge. He's been wanting to get me expelled since day one."

"Well look at it this way you only have another two years then you don't have to worry about being expelled because you would have graduated."

"Graduated what a wonderful thought," said Harry, with a slight smile. "I never thought I'd make it this far and now I only have another two years."

A week later, the Daily Prophet arrived and Harry was the first to pick it up and read the front page. 

Arthur Weasley has been asked to Take 

Over as Head of the Ministry of Magic

Arthur Weasley well known muggle lover has been asked 

to take over at the Ministry of Magic. Cornelius Fudge 

the former head is in disgrace. Weasley was surprised, 

but said he would be glad to take over. Mrs. Molly Weasley 

remarked, "It was about time he got a promotion." The 

Weasleys have seven children, two of which are currently 

attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry looked up from reading the paper just as Sirius walked into the room. Harry handed him the paper and pointed to an article after Sirius had read it Harry said "If anybody deserves the job Mr. Weasley does. I'll have to write Ron and tell him to congratulate his dad for me. Come to think of it do you think Ron could come over and stay with me the last two weeks of the holidays?"

"Of course he can," said Sirius. "Tell him to bring all his Hogwarts things and we'll take him to King Cross Station when we go. Oh and tell him we'll pick him up by floo powder I picked up some where we went to get your books." Harry nodded and went upstairs to write his letter.

Later

Harry was up in his room writing a letter to Ron.

__

Ron,

How would you like to come over and stay the 

last two weeks of the holiday? If so send me an 

answer by Hedwig. Sirius and I will pick you 

up by floo powder. Bring all your Hogwarts stuff 

and we will go to King Cross Station to catch the 

Hogwarts Express together. Please write back as 

soon as possible.

****

Harry

__

P.S. Congratulate your dad for me on his promotion. 

If anybody deserves it he does.

Hedwig brought Ron's answer back few days later that said:

Harry,

That would be great. I'll see you in a couple of days. 

Fred and George are jealous and expect a full report 

when I get back. Oh and mum told me to thank you 

for the congratulations and that you are welcome any 

time you want to visit The Burrow. You should have 

seen dads ears when he read your letter they went all 

pink and he mumbled something I couldn't understand, 

but I think he was secretly pleased. Got to go see you 

soon. 

Ron

A few days later Sirius and Harry were getting ready to go get Ron. "Floo powder is not my favorite way to travel," said Harry. "The first time I used it I sneezed and ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley."

"Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place," said Sirius. 

"I know I found that out real quick, but Hagrid found me and helped me find the Weasleys'," said Harry. Sirius threw the powder into the flames and the turned green and shot up. They both stepped in and Sirius said The Burrow. They disappeared and Harry instantly felt like he was being pulled in a hundred different directions. A second later they stepped out of the Weasleys' fireplace to see the whole family waiting for them.

"It's nice to see you again Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley stepping forward and hugging him as he stepped out of the flames. "And you too Mr. Black."

"Call me Sirius."

Harry felt at home here. Here he felt like people liked him for who he was. "Got everything Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron pulling a trunk forward towards the flames.

"Now Mr. Black you'll make sure Ron gets on the train for Hogwarts won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Quit worrying Molly," said Mr. Weasley.

"Don't worry ma'am," said Sirius. "I'll make sure they both get on the train."

"Well all right. You behave yourself Ron you hear me?" asked Mrs. Weasley, giving her youngest son one of those looks that said, behave or else.

"Yes mum I will," Ron assured her.

"All right," said Sirius, "you and Harry go first I'll follow with your stuff."

Harry took a pinch of powder handed the container back to Sirius and threw the powder into the flames. The flames shot up and turned green and both boys stepped into the flames. Harry managed to say Sirius' place without coughing and they disappeared.

Then Sirius turned to the Weasleys' and said, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Harry for me when I couldn't. You treated him like the family he never had and for that I will always be grateful," said Sirius shaking Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys' hand.

"What about the Dursleys?'" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius shook his head; "They hate anything to do with magic and considering who Harry's parents were... 

"We get the picture," said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh. "Harry is a nice boy, very polite I'm sorry he had to grow up with the Dursleys'.

"Me too," Sirius muttered, quietly. "Me too, I'd better get back. We will meet again." Sirius threw a pinch of powder into the flames stepped into the fireplace with Ron's things including his very excited owl Pigwidgeon and was gone. 

When he appeared out the other end, there was Harry and Ron waiting for him, "Boys I have a surprise for you," said Sirius. "Especially for you Ron." 

"What?" asked Ron excitedly wondering what it could be. Harry already suspected what it was though.

"I have tickets to go see a Quidditch match. One of the teams is the Chudley Cannons," said Sirius, taking the tickets out of his shirt pocket. "I was told it was your favorite team Ron."

"It is thank you Sirius," said Ron.

"You're welcome and the game is for day after tomorrow," said Sirius, smiling at them.

After that Harry gave Ron a tour of the house and showed Ron his room. "What do you think?" asked Harry.

It's great although a little Spartan," said Ron.

Harry laughed, "I just haven't had time to give it a personality is all after all I haven't lived in it for very long," said Harry.

"Yeah that's true," said Ron. "Maybe I can help you decorate it?" suggested Ron.

"Great idea," said Harry, enthusiastically. "You know the tickets are kind of a late birthday present from Sirius and I told them to get tickets if he could to the Chudley Cannons next game."

"You didn't have to do that for me," said Ron.

"I didn't just do it for you," said Harry and when Ron looked at him in confusion he said, "I mean how often do I get to go to a Quidditch game? I mean I might have been born a wizard, but I grew up with muggles. There's a lot I still don't know about the magic world." 

Ron sighed, "I guess I sometimes take for granted the fact that you grew up with muggles." 

"That's okay," said Harry. So what do want to do?"

"I don't know what about a game of wizards chess or something," Harry nodded and set up the chessboard.

It was two days later and Sirius took them to where the portkey was located. There were always portkeys for these international Quidditch matches. "Now remember I'll pick you up right after the match so no lingering after it's over," said Sirius, handing them the tickets. "And be careful both of you no talking to strange witches or wizards."

"We know Sirius we'll be careful," Harry assured him.

They reached the spot where the portkey was located and all three looked around for it. Here it is said Sirius pointing to an old coke bottle. Harry picked it up and Ron touched it to and both felt as if they were being turned inside out as the portkey took affect. Then they were gone. Sirius sighed and headed back to the house hoping they would get back safely.

Harry and Ron appeared a few seconds later at the edge of a grassy plain to find an old wizard standing in front of them. They handed him the portkey and started to walk away when the old wizard spoke. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Harry sighed and nodded tired of being a celebrity. "We'll it's nice to meet you Mr. Potter I'm Larry White. And you are one of the Weasley children right," said the wizard speaking to Ron now.

"Yes, I'm Ron. Me and Harry just came here for the game," said Ron starting to walk away again. 

Harry called over his shoulder the wizard started to follow them until Harry said politely, "If you'll excuse us we've got to go or miss the game. It's nice to meet you Mr. White." They entered the stadium and found their seats without too much trouble. They had good seats too. Maybe not as good as when they had gone to seethe Quidditch World Cup; but still excellent. "This is great isn't it?" shouted Ron over the roar of the crowd.

"Yeah I really need to be more oriented with the wizard crowd now that I live with Sirius. Maybe you can help me with that. Teach me stuff I don't know," Suggested Harry. I mean at this point I have limited experience with the magic world when you and other pure bloods grew up around magic and take a lot of things for granted that surprise me."

"I can try," said Ron nodding. After that they enjoyed the game and Ron's team won by over 100 points. The game lasted a couple of hours and in that time Harry had seen moves he just had to try when he got back to school. By the time they left the stadium it was getting dark. They walked back to where they had appeared and the old wizard was still standing where they had left him. "Ready to go back?" asked Larry.

"Yes if you don't mind," said Harry. "It's getting late and Sirius will be waiting for us." Harry didn't give a last name on purpose as a lot of people still hadn't heard that Sirius had been cleared or they had heard and refused to believe it. Whichever one Harry was not in the mood to argue the point. Larry handed them the same portkey and the second they touch it they felt as though they were being turned inside out and turned upside down. It was a weird feeling. Finally both of them landed on the same spot they had left a couple of hours ago to find Sirius and his motorcycle waiting. "Have a good time boys?" asked Sirius as he helped both of them to their feet for they had both fallen over doing transportation.

"Yeah we had a great time the Cannons beat the American team like 300 to 200," said Ron.

"Yeah it was a great game," said Harry. They hopped onto Sirius motorcycle Harry behind Sirius and Ron in the sidecar and they headed towards home. 

The rest of their vacation passed quickly and before they knew it they were packing all their stuff that they were going to be taking to Hogwarts with them. "How is Sirius going to get all this stuff in his motorcycle?" asked Ron.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll manage," said Harry.

"Time to go boys," Sirius yelled at them from the bottom of the stairway. "Hurry up or you'll missed the train." Harry and Ron hurried downstairs dragging their trunks behind them and making a lot of noise.

"How are we going to get all this stuff in your motorcycle Sirius?" asked Ron. "I mean two large trunks and two owls how is all that going to fit in your cycle?"

"You'll see," said Sirius grinning mysteriously.

They dragged their trunks outside and Sirius helped Harry and Ron lift their trunks and the owl's cages into the sidecar. How they all fit was beyond Harry. The only explanation Harry could come up with was that the sidecar had been expanded even more by magic so that Ron's stuff would fit too. Sirius got on first and revved the engine while Harry and Ron squeezed behind him. It was a tight fit, but they managed... somehow.

They reached Kings Cross Station; in good time and found a trolley for their things then they headed for platform nine and three quarters. "Mum," shouted Ron as he raced forward seeing his family standing nearby. 

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging her son. "Did you have a good time with Harry?" 

"Great we got to go see a Chudley Cannons game. It was a late birthday present for Harry," said Ron.

"Time to get on the train Ron or you'll miss it," said Mrs. Weasley. "You can tell me all about it by owl after you get to school."

"How you doing Mrs. Weasley, Fred George?" asked Harry politely as he came to stand beside his friend.

"Just fine Harry dear. Now both of you get your things and get on the train or you'll miss it," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"We're fine Harry and Ron we expect an owl as soon as you get to school telling us all about what you and Harry did the last two weeks," said George.

"And if I don't?" asked Ron.

"Then we'll send some of our brand new treats. Ones we've just invented. We need someone to experiment on anyway," said Fred with an evil grin.

"All right I'll do it," Ron groaned good-naturedly.

Then Harry and Ron pushed their trolley and slowly walked between platforms nine and ten. They looked around and then disappeared into what looked like a solid wall. Harry came back out a second later after he made sure his bags were loaded on the train.

"Bye Sirius," said Harry. "Make sure you come and visit me at Hogwarts."

"Make sure you keep in touch and out of trouble you hear me?" asked Sirius.

"Yes sir," said Harry, hugging his godfather, fiercely. "Besides I don't look for trouble, trouble looks for me."

Then he disappeared through the barrier again before Sirius could respond and got on the train just as the last whistle blew.

__

This year at Hogwarts was going to be great, thought Harry. _His godfather was cleared, he didn't have to live with the Dursleys' anymore and he had two of the best and most loyal friends in the universe. Wasn't life just great?_

The End


End file.
